


The Killing Moon

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [33]
Category: American Werewolf in London (1981)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Keep off the moors.





	The Killing Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se (se42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



[The Killing Moon [American Werewolf]](https://vimeo.com/267044356) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Echo and the Bunnymen.


End file.
